End where I began
by Estefania90
Summary: The Winning Wolf confesses. -One Shot-


**Title : **End where I began  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>The Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Character Focus : <strong>Jeremy Gilbert / Tyler Lockwood  
><strong>Language : <strong>English  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>I don't own nothing. All right go to the owners and creators of the vampire diaries. This story is pre season 1.

**Author's note : **Might became a 2/3 shot if I find the inspiration to do so. This one shot is dedicated to my friend Matt, for always being there for me when I need him and always giving me that bear hug just to make me feel better.

[ Jeremy's Point of view ]

''Tyler Lockwood is the hottest guy ever!'' Caroline whispered as she leaned in closer to me to catch a better view of him moving across the football field. To my right Bonnie exclaimed : ''I know.'' A pathetic sigh escaped my lips as I stared at Tyler and rolled my eyes disgusted with myself for actually agreeing with them. ''Look around, you two. Is there a girl not into Tyler Lockwood?'' Tyler ran and made a touchdown. Of course, he would prance around with that grin on his face. I rolled my eyes again, looking away from him, Caroline and Bonnie still trying to get a better look at him. ''Geez if they are this enthusiastic about a training what will happen during a match?'' I thought to myself. ''Please, could this get any worse? The guy's got an ego the size of Spain. Let's just inflate it more shall we?''  
>As if some built in radar, Tyler's eyes honed in on me and my lack of enthusiasm. His lopsided grin worked all of it's charm on the witnessing public as he approached my section of the bleachers. ''Hey Gilbert. What's the deal? You weren't impressed? Come on! I bet I could get you to cheer for me. To prove it, the next touchdown is for you.''<br>My body's excitement betrayed me. He knew my last name. He called me Gilbert. Ok it wasn't Jeremy but at least he acknowledged my sheer existence. Mesmerized by every move Tyler made, my mind daydreamed about how it would be to be his boyfriend. I never expected to be a closet gay in high school could get so difficult.  
>''Hello Jeremy? Earth to Jeremy?'' Caroline said as she waved her hand in front of my face making me snap out of my thoughts. ''Huh?'' I looked up at her. ''Training is over. Let's go.''<br>I glanced over to Tyler who was celebrating the great training with his team mates as I slowly got up, my eyes fixed on him. ''Let's go to the Grill.'' Bonnie exclaimed with a high pitched enthusiasm. ''The football team always goes out for drinks after training.'' She continued with a mischievous tone in her voice. Caroline jumped excitedly as she started walking, no let's call it running, to the Grill. Rolling my eyes I followed them to the Grill.

That Saturday was the big match and of course the Mystic Falls Timberwolves won the match against the Dawn Valley Ravens. And like always, the Timberwolves were celebrating in the Grill alongside every student of the school. I was sitting at a table with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. At our table there was being chat and chuckled over the team's amazing good fortune. The energy in the room was sizzled with excitement and anticipation for the team's arrival, until I heard Matt call out something that made my stomach turn into a not. ''The winning wolf.'' I looked up at the door and saw Tyler who got carried into Grill on the shoulders of his teammates. I seriously hated the ''Winning wolf'' tradition. I hated how the player that made the winning touchdown got carried into the Grill. Because most of the time it was Lockwood who got carried in. As I scanned the room I saw the excitement flicker in everyone's eyes. They were thrilled that the winning wolf graced us with his presence once again.  
>I got up and left the Grill and took place on a bench right in front of it. I couldn't take the idea of seeing him and not being able to say anything to him, nothing about my feelings. Why, oh why is Tyler Lockwood the center of everyone's world? Including mine. I seriously started to hate myself for having these feeling.<br>''Hey you'' I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Tyler with two glasses of what seemed like whiskey in his hand. ''Can I join?'' he asked carefully. ''Sure.'' I said with a small smile on my lips. He sat next to me and offered me one of the glasses he was holding. ''I saw you leave. Not the party type? Because you always seem to leave when the party starts.''  
>I have seriously got to get a grip. There was absolutely no reason for Tyler to have this sort of effect on me. So he is the most annoying, arrogant idiot. I am above that. Way above. He doesn't fool me with his mask and witty charm and he never will. There, that sounded good in my head. Except… I wasn't able to say it allowed to him. cause.. I really loved him.<br>''You could never expect a guy like me to become this popular jock huh?'' he said, swirling his drink in the crystal glass. ''A guy like you?'' I said, a frown appearing on my featurettes. ''Yes. A openly gay guy.'' He said looking at my eyes who involuntary widened with his confession. ''I am just a openly gay for my teammates. For now.'' He said chucking his drink afterwards. ''Why are you telling me this?'' I asked still shocked by this. He looked at me, his big, brown eyes piercing through me like a dagger. ''Because I like you Gilbert. That's why I am telling you this. That's why I followed you here outside. Because I like you.'' He said as he looked down into his empty glass. I couldn't get a single word out of my throat. The guy I have been crushing on for almost 2 years just confessed he liked me. ''I know you aren't gay but..'' I interrupted him. ''Yes I am'' He looked at me with the same confusion that covered my face a few seconds ago. Suddenly the unexpected happened. His hands cupped my face and his lips melted against mine. I kissed him back with full passion and commitment. And that's how we, Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood, became more then friends.


End file.
